


[podfic] As The River Loves The Sea And The Ocean And That One Big Lake

by busaikko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, F/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, badsexfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic summary: <i>Anthropomorphic Fic/Reader. The fic isn't very good, in fact, it's full of grammatical and spelling mistakes, as well as containing some very poorly chosen metaphors. it tries to get the reader to like it by showing off how ~creative~ it can be.</i> (somehowunbroken)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] As The River Loves The Sea And The Ocean And That One Big Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As The River Loves The Sea And The Ocean And That One Big Lake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/830953) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



> Happy Valentine's Day! <3 <3 <3

Post:

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014021611.zip) | **Size:** 18 MB | **Duration:** 10m20s
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014021610.zip) | **Size:** 9.7 MB | **Duration:** 10m20s

  
---|---


End file.
